


Dirty Dracula

by TheSprout



Series: Blood Moon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Fantasy, Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Smut, Spanking, Top Otabek Altin, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Yuri, Victim!Otabek, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: It is Yuri's birthday but it looks like he has chosen the wrong victim for tonight.





	Dirty Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> Going full Halloween smut with Vampire!Yuri.
> 
> Thanks a lot to [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for the beta reading. 
> 
> Enjoy and have a scary Halloween ! :)
> 
>  

Yuri watches the big hand of the clock tremble and jump to join the little hand under the number twelve at the top of the face. The sound of the bell scares the birds in the nearby tree. It is now the first day of March. Yuri smiles. He likes when it is his birthday.

Today he turns sixteen, and he is well decided to celebrate with a nice treat. He does not really like cake though, and he already owns too many pairs of shoes. Luckily he already has a fair idea of what his birthday present will be. He saw it in a shop about two weeks ago. It is a bit much, but it immediately caught his eye. A beautiful piece, all in black leather and soft cotton. Yuri’s smile widens at the thought and his sharp canines shine under the moonlight. Today he turns sixteen, for the 97th time.

 

The door swings shut behind him and muffles the sound of the club. Otabek can still feel the loud bass vibrate in his chest when he zips up his jacket and puts on his gloves. He pushes his hands deep in his pockets. This shift is just ridiculous. Between 10pm and midnight the club is half empty, the clients are excited students using their real ID for the first time and giggly groups of girls asking him to play their “best friends song”. He likes small underground clubs better, but he has got bills to pay.

The night is surprisingly cold and he can see his breath form white swirls in the air. He quickly walks down the street to where he has parked his bike, far enough from the club to avoid a drunk kick from one of the clients.

He is almost there when he hears a soft cry behind him. He turns around but the street is empty. He is about to put on his helmet when he hears it again. He trusts his ears enough to make a living out of his music, and so he puts his helmet down on the seat of his bike and walks a few feet farther to glance between two buildings. The lights of the street do not reach the end of the alley and he can barely make out the outline of a couple of garbage cans, but he can clearly see a white form on the pavement. Somebody is lying on the ground.

 

Yuri represses a chuckle. It is always so easy. He puts on a pretty dress, he lies down in a dark corner, on the steps in front of a side door or between forgotten trash bags, and as soon as he lets out the tiniest whine, the world is at his feet.

 

Every time he thinks about his last night as a mortal. How he walked home alone and stopped to pet a stray cat behind a shop. How a man, forty years older and a hundred pounds heavier than him, thought it was decent to force himself on a teenager. The cat fled when the man grabbed him by his blond hair and forced him to kneel on the pavement. He remembers the pain and the burning tears on his cheeks, but above all he can still feel the lips of the stranger on the back of his neck, and then his teeth just above his collarbone.

He spent that night in the alley behind the shop, lying on the ground between the rats and the soiled gutter. He felt his forces leave his body and cried a lot. He cried for all the bad things he had done and all the good things he would never get to do. He sobbed that he loved his mother and he hated himself for not telling her earlier. He trembled because he was afraid to die and he did not have the strength to hide his fear anymore. In the darkness he listened to the last beats of his heart and closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

He cried again when he realized what he had become. When he understood the man had not had the decency to kill him and had given him the whole eternity to resent him. He hoped he could die of starvation but he simply ended up suffering from thirst and losing his mind over it, without ever reaching the sweet relief of death. One night he heard a young girl cry near a closed train station and sneaked up on the man that held her down. Blood had never tasted so good.

 

Over the years he has tried a lot of different approaches to catch his victims but this one is still his favorite. It works in every country and in every period he has lived in. He always manages to trigger the darkest instincts of the human nature. No matter the place or the century, he has had perfect gentlemen put aside their so-called morals in a blink of an eye. They hear him sob and come to help, but when they see his messy blond hair, his white legs, and his thin thighs, they forget that God can still see them in the darkness of the night. They fall for his bare feet, his crying eyes, his wet and swollen lips. If they are decently handsome and not too old he lets them have their way with him, and he pretends he does not enjoy it. When they are spent and contemplate their act with different degrees of remorse, Yuri takes his due. He bites a wrist, the crook of an elbow, the warm curve of a neck. Then he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, dusts off his dress and leaves the cold body behind. He has lost the sense of good and evil about a century ago but in his book, this is what justice looks like.

 

Tonight is a special night and he wants to make the most of it. His cotton dress is white and immaculate, he could have worn it to Mass if it had been his thing. The thought makes him chuckle because under the chaste garment he wears the tiniest lace panties, and surely it would be fun to sit his bare ass on a Church bench and ask for the pardon of his almost one hundred years of depraved sins.

He has chosen a beautiful prey. Someone about his age, working at night, just like him. He wishes he could let him live but he can already tell he will not resist sinking his teeth in that sweet tanned skin. And he never takes prisoners. He has never crossed the line and created another monster like himself. He would rather be dead, and so he always kills the humans he tastes, that is just being considerate.

 

Otabek slowly walks in the dark alley to take a closer look. It is a girl, no, a boy, in a white dress. He is sobbing on the ground. Strands of blond hair stick to his wet cheeks and his eyes glimmer with tears. The cold is biting but his legs are naked and his bare feet are scratched by the asphalt. His pearly skin almost glows in the dark. It is like he just fell between these two buildings from somewhere far above the clouds.

“Help…” he whispers when he sees Otabek, “I’m alone… I lost my shoes…”

Otabek hesitates a second.

“Can you stand?”

“I don’t know…”

Otabek helps him up. Something is wrong, he knows it, but he cannot quite figure out what. The young man stumbles on his feet and comes crashing against Otabek’s chest. He catches him and for a second they are in each other’s arms, close like a couple. A ray of yellow street light falls on the young man’s face and Otabek pauses. The pale skin is perfection and the cheekbones are cut in marble. The green eyes shine with lust and thirst.

 

The man looks at him for a moment. His face is strangely inexpressive. He is thinking about something but Yuri cannot tell what. In doubt, Yuri looks up through his transparent lashes and pulls his best bedroom eyes. The stranger suddenly pushes him against the brick wall and catches his throat in a strong grip. Yuri does not flinch. Men often like to express their dominance, and it is not like he could choke to death. The man tightens his grip under his jaw until he cannot move at all. With his free hand he brushes Yuri’s cheek and lightly presses his upper lip with his thumb to reveal a pointy canine. He smiles.

Yuri is not mad. He is downright furious. He feels like a zoo animal, being prodded and observed, humiliated. He cannot believe his favorite scenario backfired. How the fuck dares his prey smile when he should be running for his life, passing out in fear, or begging for mercy.

 

Otabek frowns as he focuses on his movements. His little protégé is quick and his eyes burn with anger as he lets out an impressive series of curses. The second Otabek loosens his grip on his throat, he will bare his teeth and bite the closest piece of flesh. In a swift move, Otabek forces the boy to turn and face the wall as he blocks his hands behind him.

 

Yuri hears the sound of a belt buckle and relaxes slightly. The man is just like the others, a bit rough if anything. He will fuck him against the wall and when his attention fails, he will die. Yuri imagines he tastes especially sweet, warm and thick like honey. Resting his forehead on the wall, he smiles in advance, until he sees that the man is pulling his belt off completely. Yuri frowns, fearing some dark flogging kink, until he understands.

 

With his belt, Otabek binds the tiny wrists together, tight enough to cut a dead blood supply. When he finishes the boy throws himself at him with a growl and his teeth clack in the air a few inches away from Otabek’s neck.

Otabek shakes his head in disapproval. He sighs and takes off his scarf to gag his new hostage.

Yuri kicks all he can but it is wasting his breath when the man throws him over him shoulder and carries him to his motorcycle. He sits him unceremoniously on the back seat and puts on his helmet.

“Hold on the back handle, I wouldn’t want to lose you on the way.”

Before Yuri can protest, the engine roars and his dress flies in the wind.

  


Otabek closes the door of his studio behind him with a kick of the foot and walks to the bed where he drops his precious find. He takes a pair of leather handcuffs from the nightstand and climbs on the bed. He pushes the boy on his stomach and unties the belt around his wrists, before cuffing them again, this time in front of him and around the metal bar of the headboard.

Yuri wiggles on the sheets and pulls on his arms to sit up. He bends to be able to pull on the scarf and free his mouth.

“Fuck you!”

Otabek is rather proud of his catch. The young man is absolutely pissed and the pout looks good on his pink lips. His dress is running up his thighs and his legs are cut out pieces of art on the dark sheets.

Yuri watches him take off his jacket and put it on the back of a chair. The sleeves of his T-shirt are tight around his biceps and his forearms are thick and strong.

“Nice cuffs,” Yuri spits bitterly as he shakes his wrists and the chain rattles.

“You’re not the first one I brought home.”

“You’re into weird shit.”

“I’m into whatever pretty little thing I find,” Otabek admits. “Fairies, witches, mermaids…”

“How do you even fuck a mermaid?”

“Who said I fuck them?”

“Why did you tie me on your bed?”

“I’d have put you in a coffin but I don’t have one tiny enough.”

“You’re an ass.”

Otabek takes off his shirt and Yuri’s eyes widen appreciatively. The lines of his muscles show nicely on his tanned skin. His shoulders are wider than it seemed under his jacket, his waist is thin and his hips scandalously well-defined in a deep V. There is a light duvet on his pecs and it trails down in the middle to a thick line of coarse dark hair under his belly button. It disappears under the line of his black jeans and Yuri already sees himself tangle his fingers in that hairy mess.

“I don’t want to let you wander around the club,” Otabek says as he puts his shirt away and walks to sit on the bed. “These teeth look pretty sharp, someone could get hurt.”

“Why don’t you come over here and take a closer look?” Yuri offers with a mischievous smile that bares both of his fangs.

“I’m not into elderly people.”

“I’m sixteen.”

“Nobody says ‘consarn’ anymore since the last world war.”

Yuri throws his foot across the bed to kick him. Without hesitation, Otabek catches his ankle in a firm grip. His hand is warm and his gold skin contrasts starkly against the porcelain leg. Yuri freezes and watches Otabek’s fingers move up his calf, brush behind his knee and slightly press his thigh.

“Why do you walk around in that dress?”

“It’s pretty.”

“You’ll get raped.”

“No shit. One less pervert on the run.”

“You’re into weird shit.”

“Justice.”

Otabek moves his thumb on Yuri’s thigh and his pale skin almost shimmers.

“Who did this to you?” Otabek asks seriously. “Who bit you?”

“Someone.”

“I understand.”

“Bullshit.”

Otabek’s hand moves down Yuri’s leg again and Yuri tenses as he fears the loss of contact.

Otabek is not a liar. He has already had a lot of things in his bed that were not exactly human. To be fair, no human has ever slept in his bed. But none of the creatures he has met had such tiny and delicate feet. Not even the fairy.

Yuri holds his breath when his captor leans on the bed and brings up his leg to press his lips on the top of his foot, just above his toes. He kisses up to his ankle and Yuri can feel his hot breath against his skin. There is a scratch under his ankle bone where the sidewalk has rubbed against his soft flesh. With the tip of his tongue Otabek licks it like he would clean a bleeding wound and Yuri shudders at the wet touch. His other leg slides on the sheet and Otabek catches it to bring his feet together and hold them with both of his hands. Warm lips run up to Yuri’s knees and the hands are soon back on his thighs. Yuri’s legs shake but Otabek holds them close together, digging his fingers in the white skin and kissing each thigh one after the other. Yuri wants to raise his hips, to move down on the bed and let his dress run up to his waist, and he grunts when the chain between his cuffs clings around the metal bar above his head. He pulls on his wrists in frustration and he hears a light chuckle.

“We’ve got all night you know, I’m not letting you go before the sun rises and you have to hide again.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “I’ll just take the subway and the underground passage to go home.”

“And then wrap yourself in your cape and hang upside down from the ceiling.”

“It was better when you didn’t talk.”

“You’re pretty when you’re pissed.”

Yuri looks away to hide his cheeks but he barely has time to blush before he gasps. His dress is rolled all the way up on his chest and Otabek kisses his stomach from his bellybutton to his left nipple. There he stops for a second and places his ear on Yuri’s chest.

For some reason it makes Yuri extremely uncomfortable. His heart does not beat anymore behind his ribs and he wants to scream and hide in shame.

Otabek leans over his face and Yuri raises his chin to catch his lips. Otabek smirks and ducks to kiss his collarbones.

“No kiss? That’s cliché,” Yuri says bitterly.

“You tried to jump on me in a dark alley and you’re wearing white ruffles, Lestat.”

“Eat shit.”

Otabek bites his nipple with sharp teeth and Yuri pulls on his cuffs again. He clenches his jaw and rubs his leg on Otabek’s crotch. He earns a sharp slap on the side of his thigh.

“You’ll be dead before sunrise,” Yuri mumbles.

Before he knows it he is flipped on his stomach and struggles to lift his head from the pillows. His wrists hurt as he wiggles to rest on his elbows. Firm hands grab his hips and force him on his knees.

“I bet you taste amazing,” Yuri adds defiantly as he licks his lips.

He tenses when Otabek slaps his ass strongly enough to have him yelp with pain. He feels his panties slide down his thigh and he arches his back with a smirk.

“Will you let me suck your…”

Otabek grabs him by the hair and pushes his face in the mattress between his arms, muffling his ridiculous request. Yuri chuckles, until he feels strong fingers dig in the soft skin off his ass, spread his cheeks apart, and Otabek licks all the way up in between. The hot tongue slides around his entrance and Yuri’s shoulders tremble when he tries to push back to feel more of it. He can feel the burning lips on his skin and moans when Otabek’s tongue pushes on his rim. He is already hard. His tries to spread his legs but his panties tie his knees together and when he wants to slide them further down his legs Otabek bites his ass cheek with a low growl, almost deeply enough to break the skin that was already red after being spanked. Yuri whimpers. His arms are getting tired, his legs are weak, and he desperately wants to rub his dick on the mattress.

Otabek pulls away just long enough to open the nightstand drawer again and Yuri collapses on the sheet with a moan of relief. He is immediately pulled back up on his knees and earns a new stinging slap.

“Try to hump my bed again and I’m going in dry.”

“So considerate.”

Yuri gasps when he feels two slick fingers push inside him, stretching him open, pressing in despite his cry of protest. He tenses and his legs shake when the fingers move inside him.

“You’re pretty tight for someone with such a big mouth.”

“Forever like the first time,” Yuri answers, vainly trying to sound cocky between two weak pants.

The skin around his wrists is red and hot but he cannot help but pull on his arms when a third finger goes in. His cock is achingly hard and he tastes the bitterness of his own blood when he bites down on his lower lip. He moans sounds he did not know he could make and he is too focused on the stretch inside him to even think about being embarrassed.

Otabek needs to breath very slowly not to lose control and fuck that tiny ass right now. His pants are so tight around his crotch it is painful and the tightness around his fingers is making him lose his mind. He runs his other hand on the pale hips and reaches under to feel the throbbing cock in his palm. He gives it a squeeze and earns a guttural cry as he feels the muscles clench around his fingers.

“Fuck, just fuck me already,” Yuri begs in the pillows.

“You’re not ready.”

“’Been ready for a fucking century.”

He moans in anticipation when he feels empty again and he sees Otabek stand up to take off his pants. He is panting, mouth wet and open, and he does not miss a second of the view when the black boxers slide down. He raises his eyebrows, he definitely would have needed more preparation, but at that point his whole body shakes with need and he whimpers at the idea of being filled so completely. He practically drools as Otabek slicks his cock with lube, his hand moving up and down his thick length like Yuri is desperate to do with his own dick. He imagines Otabek’s hands on him and he whines when he takes too long, arching his back and finally wiggling his knees out of is panties to widen his stance.

Otabek kneels behind him, pulls his hips up with a firm grip and presses a flat hand between his shoulder blades to force his face down in the sheets between his tied arms. Yuri’s shoulders ache but he does not care as he feels the throbbing tip of Otabek’s cock between his ass cheeks. It presses against his rim when Otabek bends over his back until he can whisper in his ear.

“I wanna see the marks of these pointy teeth in my pillow, Princess.”

Before Yuri can gasp Otabek holds his hips and pushes in, stretching him open wide and deep in one thrust until he comes flush with his ass. The chain of the cuffs cling against the bar of the headboard and what was supposed to be a scream becomes a strangled cry as Yuri’s eyes tear up through his closed eyelids.

Otabek cannot repress a low grunt at the tightness of the heat around him. He had brought his find home because he liked to meet other special beings but he had no real idea of what to expect with someone who had been living at night for a hundred years. He pictured it rather cold, surely creepy, and possibly disappointing, but it is nothing like that. The tiny body shudders between his hands, the pale skin is hot and red where he has bitten it. When he can think again after the first thrust he looks down at Yuri. His cheeks are pink and wet, his lips swollen, bitten by his own teeth. His fists are clenched and his nails dig in the palms of his hands. For a second Otabek wonders if he was too brutal with his immortal, but young and frail body. There is a flip of blond hair and Yuri’s canines shine as he looks back above his shoulder with a brash smile.

“Is that all you can do?”

The next slap on his ass echoes loudly in the room and he has a painful whimper, his core suddenly tightening around the dick inside him. Otabek pulls out completely and thrusts back in. When Yuri moans, he holds his hips still and moves again. He growls when he finds the right pace and he feels him clench and spasm on his cock with every move. Yuri’s lashes are flickering and his dick his begging for attention. Otabek’s fingers on his hips are only inches away from relieving his aching need but it never happens. He is so close and yet he cannot seem to reach his climax if he is not able to touch himself. Otabek keeps thrusting, shaking with the effort and the overwhelming feeling of the burning heat squeezing his cock. When he knows he is about to come, he speeds up and watches Yuri burry his face in the pillow. Otabek grabs a handful of his light hair and tugs so he can see his pretty face all red and wet.

Yuri cannot help it, when he feels the pull on his scalp and his head is yanked back, he comes on his stomach, on his dress, on the sheets, gasping for air as his legs tense and Otabek keeps going. Not for long though, since before Yuri can go limp in his hands Otabek comes too, emptying himself deep inside the little ass and pulling back to watch it dribble out.

He becomes aware of the pain in his thighs and lets Yuri collapse on the bed as he himself lies down next to him.

When he catches his breath, he looks on the side, and for a moment there is nothing more beautiful than Yuri’s spent porcelain body, his red abused ass cheeks, his messy hair sticking to his cheeks and his swollen lips. Yuri catches him in his contemplation and calls him out.

“What are you looking at? I’m not gonna fall asleep you know.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Otabek raises on his knees again and pushes Yuri so he rolls on his back. He presses on his thighs to spread his legs and settles between them. Yuri’s cock is still hard on his stomach, pink and throbbing between the smudged splashes of cum. Yuri’s whole body shudders when Otabek licks all the way up his length and takes him into his mouth. Pathetic whimpers resonate in the room and Otabek sucks harder, pressing his tongue until he hears Yuri sob and he can feels his release in his throat. He licks the head one last time to swallow every single drop and Yuri cries at the over stimulation.

The rattle of the chain stops. Yuri does not move, only his chest heaves slowly as he calms down. His legs are still spread and Otabek is hard again from tasting him.

“You’ve got a goddamn stamina,” Yuri complains weakly when Otabek gives his own cock a stroke.

Otabek smirks. He looks at the dark sky through the window. The weather is clear and there is not a cloud to hide the stars. A white glow illuminates the city almost like daylight.

“Some nights I’m just kind of… restless,” he says as he sits up on his heels and moves closer between Yuri’s legs.

“Wait!” Yuri asks as he looks up at his wrists, “Untie me. My shoulders hurt.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t wanna die with my dick out.”

“You can die with your dick inside my mouth.”

“Should’ve gagged you,” Otabek grumbles as he grabs Yuri’s ass and lifts him to kneel closer and lower him on his cock. He goes in slowly but Yuri hooks his legs around him and pulls, wrapping Otabek’s length inside him immediately. Cum spurts out when Otabek thrusts in, dripping down on the bed.

Yuri’s hair is spread on the pillow, the flush on his cheeks spreads down to his collarbones and contrasts beautifully with the white fabric of his dress. Otabek watches his body shake in waves with each move of his hips. Yuri’s eyes are pressed close and his mouth is open, his pink lips forming a wet and glimmering O shape and revealing his pointy fangs. There is something exciting in the idea of filling that sweet dangerous mouth full of cock, and Otabek slides a hand up to press his fingers around Yuri’s throat. He earns a delicious gagging sound and pictures him choking and drooling on his dick as he fucks his face.

Yuri comes the moment Otabek touches his cock and Otabek lets go, spilling his cum in the already leaking hole.

For a moment Yuri’s eyes stay closed. Otabek knows he does not sleep but it’s just as if he did. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes faintly.

There is a strange feeling in Otabek’s chest, a mix of fear and burning curiosity that makes his heart race when he leans over Yuri until they are facing each other. Yuri’s eyelids flutter open and he flinches in surprise when he sees Otabek so close to his face. Otabek does not break eye contact when he slowly, so very carefully lowers his head until their noses almost touch. There he stops, and question Yuri’s eyes. He wordlessly asks for permission, asks if he can have such an intimate gesture, asks if he will come out of this alive.

With the slightest tilt of the head Yuri closes the distance between their lips and Otabek wonders if it’s the last thing he will ever feel. For a second he is fine with it. Yuri’s lips are warm and soft. They part and Yuri closes his eyes again with a tired smile, too exhausted to keep being a brat.

 

Otabek puts his underwear and pants back on, unties the cuffs and lets Yuri use the bathroom. He watches him walk around naked after his shower, clean, pale, and slender, until he pulls up his panties and smooths the frills of his dress on his hips.

Soon the first colors of the early morning appear in the sky and Otabek stretches his arms with a yawn.

“You need to leave,” he says just when Yuri is getting a bit too comfortable on the bed.

“Why?”

“I need to sleep but I still want to wake up later today.”

“Let me bite you, you’ll never need sleep again,” Yuri offers naughtily.

“I’ll think about it.”

Otabek pushes him toward the door but Yuri digs his heels in the doormat.

“What time do you get off work tonight?” he asks eagerly.

“Not tonight,” Otabek answers firmly. “Big event at the club, I’ll be busy all night.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, I’ll rest for a while after that.”

“A big event on a Monday?”

“Alright, big personal event,” Otabek shrugs.

“Reschedule.”

Yuri freezes when Otabek has a small but dark smile. He bends slightly, hides his nose in Yuri’s hair and takes a deep and long breath. Yuri does not move when he nibbles his ear a bit too roughly between his teeth and growls. It is a low, deep grunt that comes from his chest and sounds surprisingly bestial. Yuri flinches and looks up. Otabek’s eyes reflect the morning light with a creepy yellow tint. There is something savage in the way he licks his lips and grins as he whispers in Yuri’s ear.

“I don’t think I can reschedule the full moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [Tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
